


Fear, then?

by athingsublime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05 Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, My girl deserves better, This is mostly inside Dany's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athingsublime/pseuds/athingsublime
Summary: In the end, she burns down King's Landing.Well, no, not all of it.She sits atop Drogon and they're both breathing but breathless and she's so angry.--(There's one use of the F word)





	Fear, then?

In the end, she burns down King's Landing.

Well, no, not all of it.

She sits atop Drogon and they're both breathing but breathless and she's so angry.

She's angry, she's seething, but at the same time, she'd dead inside.

She stares at that keep that is everything she has worked all of her life for, and at the same time means nothing to her.

For a moment, everything goes silent, she closes her eyes and she sees the future. Drogon and her, searing through the sky, and he burns everything in his way.

Building shatter, wood burns.

People burn.

She hears screaming. Mothers, fathers, children. So many children.

Her eyes open suddenly. This is not what Jorah would've wanted, nor Missandei. Definitely not Jon.

She thinks, maybe she wants this. Maybe she just wants everything and everyone to burn, to die with fear in their hearts and inspire fear in everyone who survives.

But no. Jorah, Missandei, Jon, what they've always done is nourish the good in her. When greatness and madness battle within her, they are (were) the ones to tip the scale to the side of greatness.

She hugs him tightly and tells him to go straight to her, straight to the bricks that are everything good and bad in her life.

Cersei, stupid Cersei.... no, not stupid - vain. She's still standing at the window, staring down at the city, and everything burns inside of her.

She looks her straight in the eye as she repeats Missandei's last word to Drogon and watches as a huge flame leaves him and makes Cersei disappear.

The bells are still ringing. They echo inside her head.

Surrender.

Not love.

Fear, then.

She wanted fear, once.

Then she wanted love.

Mhysa.

She wanted respect, or maybe gratefulness.

She wanted love.

She wants love, still.

Drogon takes her right outside the city walls, where she stood and watched her beloved friend lose her head.

She wants to be worthy of the love and devotion her friend had for her, of her uncompromising belief in her.

As she watches her armies retreat from the city, she knows where they go from here.

Time to break the fucking wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally woke up at 4 am with a few sentences in my head which I had to quickly write down. This is not how it was supposed to go down for her, this is not how I want to remember Daenerys Targaryen.


End file.
